


What about your sad, wild dreams?

by Regann



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dreamscapes, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Mysticism, Psychic Violence, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regann/pseuds/Regann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daredevil falls victim to a mystical attack that leaves him trapped in his own mind, there's only one person whose connection with Matt is strong enough to reach him and that is his estranged, ex-best friend Foggy Nelson. But is that connection strong enough in the wake of the dissolution of their friendship and what exactly might await Foggy inside of Matt's mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What about your sad, wild dreams?

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a [kink meme prompt](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/8423.html?thread=16420839#cmt16420839): "Daredevil gets trapped in a dreamscape or some weird limbo dimension. Someone with a close bond with Matt is needed to drag him out of it, but no one around seems to have a strong enough connection to Matt to pull it off. 
> 
> Eventually someone who knows Matt at least a little bit (Karen? Claire?) suggests calling Foggy."

As many times as Claire had seen Matt unconscious, there was still something eerie about the stillness in him now. He had the usual assortment of bruises and cuts that she had easily tended to but there was no movement, no life in him at all. If it hadn’t been for the shallow movement of his chest with each breath, he would’ve looked more dead than he had that time his friend had called Claire when he’d been found bleeding on his floor.

“There’s no head injury,” Claire allowed once she had finished, looking over at her audience -- Jessica Jones and Luke Cage. “Nothing to explain why he’s not awake.”

“I already told you,” Jessica said. “Mystical ninja bullshit.”

Claire had thought that nothing would be weirder than aliens, but then her life had been invaded by blind vigilantes, men with bullet-proof skin and now, apparently, “mystical ninja bullshit.” 

“Well that’s above my pay grade,” Claire said as she removed her latex gloves with a snap. She turned from where she sat at Matt’s bed side to look up at the pair standing like sentries over her. “So why did you call me? All his other injuries are minor.”

“You’re only person he has,” Luke said. “Other than us, I guess.”

“The only other number in his phone anyway,” Jessica said. “He’s not exactly forthcoming. If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t have even known where to dump his unconscious ass.” 

Claire winced at Jessica’s words, for many reasons. She didn’t know how much Matt had come to trust his occasional allies but Claire did, so she had only hesitated for a moment before she had spilled his address to them. She hoped Matt wouldn’t be too angry when -- if -- when he regained consciousness. 

The other reason…

“He’s…” Claire searched for the words to describe the last months of Matt’s life, as Matt Murdock had disappeared more and more into Daredevil. She didn’t know all the details but she had picked up enough the few times he had come to her for help. “Lonely” came to mind, as did “lost,” but she didn’t think Matt would appreciate her saying so to Jessica and Luke. “...a loner,” she finally finished. “Not so much before, but now…” She shook herself out of her contemplative mood, trying not to think about just how much she missed the Matt she had first met, rage and secrecy and all. “So what’s the plan?”

“Well it turns out, I know someone who knows someone,” Jessica answered. “Not a ninja but someone into the mystical crap. I have no idea how Trish knows him but she called in a favor. He’s on his way.”

Claire nodded as she began to gather up her supplies. She spared another glance at Matt, still lying as still as death on his silk sheets. Luke and Jessica had easily manhandled him out of his leather suit and Claire had carefully tended to all his small injuries. Claire found she couldn’t quite deal with how vulnerable he looked, bare-chested aside from the bandages, messy hair and dark eyelashes contrasted against the pallor of his skin. She looked away quickly but not before she saw Luke’s compassionate gaze on her. 

She slipped past her two companions and busied her hands with simple chores -- putting away things, washing her hands despite the gloves she’d worn. She finally collapsed onto the couch, eyes blinking against the light of the billboard through the windows. Claire tried not to let herself think of the last time she had come to Matt’s apartment thanks to a call from a concerned party but, for some reason, she couldn’t keep Nelson’s face out of her head. She idly wondered what he was doing, if he had any idea about what Matt was facing. For a moment, she wondered if he even still cared but his face haunted her and Claire knew he did. If Claire knew anything about Franklin Nelson, it was that he had looked at Matt Murdock like he hung the moon. That didn’t just go away, even with the interminable months since Matt had begun to pull away from everyone.

Dawn was pale, misty light over the city when the knock finally came at the door. Claire jumped, startled, and Jessica and Luke’s quiet conversation came to an abrupt end. Jessica flashed them a warning look from her big, dark eyes before she went to answer it. “Yeah?” she called out, hands already curled into fists.

“Jones?” a deep, male voice asked. “I was told I was expected. My name is Daimon.”

Jessica opened the door, eyes narrowing into a glare at whatever she saw on the other side. “You better be legit,” she said as she moved away to let the stranger come in. Claire took in the sight of the newcomer -- lithe build and shaggy red hair, dressed in black with a long leather coat. A silver pentacle hung from a cord around his neck and there was the dark hint of tattoos peeking around his wrist from under the sleeves of his coat. He looked dangerous, Claire decided. No wonder Jessica was dubious.

Daimon didn’t answer until he swept into the living room and tossed his duffel bag onto the couch. “You don’t trust Patsy’s word?” he asked.

Jessica’s glare gained force. “Don’t call her that.”

Daimon shrugged as he took in the other occupants of the room. “Anyway, she said you need my help?”

“Not us, him,” Jessica said, pointing toward Matt’s bedroom. “Come on.”

Claire didn’t know much about what this Daimon person was supposed to be able to do, but she watched him examine Matt with a kind of detached professionalism that reminded her of doctors she had worked with. He checked his pupils and the pulse at his wrist and laid a palm against his chest like he could feel his heart. His eyes were focused and his expression was one of pointed concentration. “What happened?” he asked the room.

“Ninjas,” Jessica deadpanned. 

Daimon raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Jessica said. “One with mystical mind powers, apparently.”

“He called them the Hand,” Luke offered. “We were taking out one of their operations and D got himself cornered by, I don’t know, I guess you’d call him the head ninja. I was busy but I heard him spouting some crap about his spirit and taking the fight to the astral plane, blah blah. Next thing I know, he’s got his hand like this” -- Luke pressed his open palm against his forehead -- “and D’s screaming. This is a guy I’ve seen take a knife to the gut without a flinch. But he was screaming.”

“When the literal smoke cleared, he was like that,” Jessica finished with a wave of her hand at Matt’s unmoving form. “I don’t know if I really believe in all this but I know there are people out there that can screw with your head.” Jessica couldn’t quite suppress a shudder. “And here we are.”

“Can you help him?” Claire asked.

“I’m really more of an exorcist but I’ll see what I can do,” he said. Claire couldn’t tell if it was a joke or not. She didn’t bother asking as Daimon laid his hand against Matt’s forehead. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

Claire watched for the smallest change in Matt and she thought she saw it -- his eyes were fluttering quickly behind his closed lids and there was the smallest hint of a frown on his face. Then both he and Daimon let out sharp gasps and Matt’s body jerked like an electric current went through him. Daimon yanked his hand away as Matt’s body settled back lifelessly on the bed.

“Shit,” Daimon muttered, running a hand through his hair. 

“What did you do?” Jessica demanded and Claire was glad she asked the question beating inside her head.

“I tried to reach him,” he explained. “His consciousness, I mean. Whatever the ninja did, he’s got this guy’s mind locked down but he’s not exactly a lightweight. He’s got some powerful defenses of his own. The ninja must’ve been very powerful.”

“So you can’t do anything,” Luke said.

“I didn’t say that,” Daimon said. “I wasn’t prepared.” He looked around at the trio. “What’s his name, by the way?”

Jessica and Luke didn’t say anything, looking at Claire since she was the only person who currently knew the answer. She sighed at the thought of revealing yet another of Matt’s secrets. “Why do you want to know?”

“I’m trying to convince the guy I’m here to help him out of whatever mental prison he’s been locked into,” Daimon said. “I’d like to be able to call him by his name.”

“Matt,” Claire said, relenting. 

“Matt,” Daimon repeated. “Let’s try this again.”

Daimon repeated the hand-on-the-forehead thing he had done before and Claire watched as Matt’s eyes jumped behind his lids. He twitched again under Daimon’s head but Daimon’s didn’t pull away this time, though his head jerked a little in response. After a few harrowing moments of silence, Daimon let out a hiss and pulled his hand away. Matt remained still, eyes closed.

“Well?” Luke asked. 

“His mental defenses are strong and he’s already on red alert from whatever ninja-guy did,” he explained. “He’s not letting me in because he doesn’t trust anyone right now. Like a wounded animal, lashing out in pain. I can’t reach him, not the part of him that needs to be pulled out.”

“So you’re useless,” Jessica said, throwing her arms in the air. “Great.”

Daimon rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure I’m the only one here with the talent to even get that far,” he said and Claire knew he was right. “And I can get to the gate, no problem. But I don’t have a key and he’s not answering my knock.”

“So you need someone he’ll answer for,” Claire concluded. “Someone he knows.”

Daimon nodded. “I can connect someone else to him, get them to the gate, so to speak. But we’re talking Fort Knox here. Considering all the secrecy around this guy, is there even any one he has that kind of trust with? Because if not, your best bet is going to be finding the ninja and forcing him to undo whatever he’s done.”

“All I know is that he’s got a death wish and a thing for red leather,” Luke said. 

“About the same,” Jessica admitted. She glanced at Claire. “You seem pretty chummy.”

Claire was shaking her head before she realized it. “I haven’t known him that long and we...it’s not that kind of thing. I help him, I try to listen but…”

“He’s a loner,” Jessica finished. “You said.”

But he hadn’t always been, Claire knew. She remembered her words to Nelson in the hospital so long ago: I know he needs you. She believed it then and when she found Matt skulking on the roof, listening to his friend’s heart instead of visiting him. Hell, she realized she had even believed it a few hours ago when she thought about whether Nelson cared if Matt lived or died. She would bet her life that he did -- just like she’d bet it that there was no one on earth that Matt cared for more, no matter what stupid decisions he had made recently.

Claire took a deep breath and broke apart another one of Matt’s secrets. “Does anyone know how to get in touch with a lawyer named Franklin Nelson?”

Jessica’s brow wrinkled in confusion as Luke asked, “Why do we need a lawyer?”

“Specifically, my lawyer,” Jessica asked.

“Your lawyer?” Claire repeated.

“Yeah, I mean, not mine mine but he works for Hogarth and he’s her weird-case guy,” Jessica explained. “He’s the one she calls when I threaten someone with my laser eyes and they get uppity about it.”

“You have laser eyes?” Claire asked.

“She doesn’t have laser eyes,” Luke promised. “Other than her usual expression of disdain.”

“Back to why you want me to call Nelson,” Jessica said.

Claire looked down at Matt’s pale, handsome face. “They’re friends,” she said. “Or, they were. They haven’t….spoken in a while but I don’t think there’s anyone he would trust more.”

“Nelson...Matt….oh my god.” They all look at Jessica’s wide-eyed expression of surprise. “This? Daredevil is Nelson’s Matt? I should kick his ass right now,” she added, glaring down at her unconscious ally. “Do you have any idea how much drunk bitching and pining I’ve heard over him. God.”

“So they’re close?” Daimon asked dryly, getting everyone back to the topic at hand.

“Yes,” Claire said.

“And you think he’ll come, even after whatever happened between them?”

“Yes.” The answer came in stereo from both Jessica and Claire.

“Then get him down here,” Daimon said as he stood. “I’ll get everything set up in the meantime.”

As Daimon excused himself back into the living room, intent on his duffel bag, Jessica already had her phone to her ear. “Hey, Nelson!” she said into her phone. “No, I haven’t been arrested,” she continued with an eye roll. “But I do need your help with something. Yes, something legal.” She huffed in annoyance. “Look, I don’t have time for your bitching, just get your ass down to your old buddy Matt’s apartment as quick as you can. Unless you don’t care if he lives or not. Bye.”

Jessica tucked the phone back in her pocket even as it started ringing again. Claire assumed it was Nelson calling back to demand an explanation.

“You couldn’t have explained it better than that?” Luke asked.

“So we could explain it again when he gets here?” she retorted. “Please.”

Jessica’s phone went silent only to start ringing again.

“Hey, Hellstrom, get your shit ready, Nelson’s on his way.”

Claire didn’t necessarily approve of Jessica’s methods but she was glad someone else had the same faith in Nelson as she did. For Matt’s sake, she hoped they were right.

**Author's Note:**

> In the comics, Daimon Hellstrom is the ex-husband of Hellcat (Patsy Walker) and the son of a demon and he usually lends his talents to mystical happenings in the Marvel comics universe. I doubt I'll ever see the Son of Satan in the MCU so I couldn't resist putting him in here. I think this should be something like five chapters or so. Thanks for reading!


End file.
